Generally, an emergency alert system (EAS) transmits alert messages such as severe weather warnings by way of radio and TV stations. Receipt of these messages can provide valuable information to individuals who need to take precautions based on the information contained therein. Often, there is a limited amount of time between receipt of the EAS message and the occurrence of the particular conditions that are the subject of the EAS message.